Transformers
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Salem Witwicky, Sam's older sister and Lieutenant under Lennox, gets injured in battle and sent home in time to help Sam get his "new" car. Follow her brother and her though their adventure in discovering an alien race.
1. Prolong

Prolong

"Get Down! Everyone Stay Low!"

Captain Lennox yelled out to his team while they were being pinned down by the enemy. His Lieutenant, Salem Witwicky, of five years was off to his right watching his back as well as his other men. When she started in the army she quickly work her way through the rants even with her young age. Almost everyone whose met her adores her and her hard working nature. When she was first placed under his command no one took her seriously, but Lennox quickly took to her as a father figure.

Salem looked over her shoulder as Lennox took another shot at the enemy. Out of the corner of she saw a flash, her eyes widen as she act fast. Jumping up she covered Lennox as a snipper shot rang out and a scream escaped her throat.

"Witwicky!" Lennox voice rang in her ears as she fell to the ground blood pooling from her right shoulder. Lennox fell next to her as Epps ran over to cover them. Epps took a liking to the young girl as much as Lennox. "Stay with me Witwicky," Lennox put pressure on the gapping wound on her shoulder. Shaking his head Lennox noticed the bullet didn't exit, "Witwicky I need to get the bullet out."

Grinding her teeth she just nodded. Pulling out his knife Lennox lifted the covering he looked into the hole, swiftly he dug the tip of the knife into the wound and pulled the bullet out. Looking back up at his Lieutenant's face he saw she passed out from both the pain and blood lose. Raising his head, his eyes met Epps as the gun fire around them ended when reinforcements arrived.

"Medic! Over here!" Epps yelled out as he helped Lennox move Salem from where they were pinned not minutes before. Once she was safely being carried away Lennox was called over by Major Morshower for the report.


	2. Homecoming

Homecoming

Salem sat on her bunk her shoulder heavily bandaged, not a week ago she saved her Captain and friend William Lennox from a shot through his heart. Since then she wasn't allowed in combat and was finally getting told what was going to become of her. Honestly she was terrified, since school she's been in the Air Force on the front lines and didn't know what she was going to do if they sent her home for just a bullet wound.

"Salem," her head shot up at the voice of her other friend Epps. His face was pulled into a sad smile, "they're ready for ya." Standing she made her way over to him as her lips pulled into a grim line. Epps placed a hand on her left uninjured shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine kid," a smile pulled over her face and she gave the man a one armed hug. She walked into the main tent, only to be met with a smiling Lennox and General Morshower. Confusion ran across her face as Morshower walked over caring a box.

"What's going on?"

A smile pulled over the old General's face, "Lieutenant Salem Aurora Witwicky in honor of you service in the field the US Air Force would like you to accept this Purple Heart so that your family knows the greatness that is coming home to them."

Salem's eyes widen as she looked over at Lennox, a smile spread across her face and she ran over jumping into his arms in a hug.

*Next Morning*

Lennox stood next to her as the plane to the states was loading, her other teammates stood in line to see her off. Tears gathered in Salem's dark eyes as she looked over the men she called family for the past five year.

"I'm so going to miss you all," Lennox smiled a the young girl, "and Will I'm going to see your little girl before you it just doesn't seem fair."

Lennox gave the girl yet another hug, "hey just pass the message along that I'll be home soon and look after them for me." Tears ran down her cheeks, "you know I will. I love you guys." Another soldier came up to the group, "Lieutenant Witwicky we're taking off now." Wiping the tears off her cheeks she nodded, "I'll be right there." She turned back to the men all of which were smiling at her.

Epps stepped forward, "we'll be seeing again sooner then you think. Now get back to that family of yours." Giving the men one last smile she climbed on the plane. She closed her eyes with a smile, she maybe going home but she was going home doing what she loved.


	3. Attack and 'New' Car

Attack and 'New' Car

*Week After Arrival Home Attack On Qatar Base*

"Sarah I'm sure everything is fine Will and the guy are resourceful. I bet everything that they will be home in no time," Salem comforted the grieving mother until she heard Annabelle crying. "Now go and care for your baby I'll try to come visit soon and I'll call you if I hear anything."

"O-okay," Salem heard Sarah sniffle through the phone," thank you Salem goodbye." Salem hung up the phone before running a hand over her face. She was so stressed not only was she having problems with her shoulder but now her teammates were missing after an attack. Calming herself down she heard her father calling for her from downstairs.

Today she was going with her bother to pick a car out. Since getting home her mother and father have been trying to baby her because of her arm. Walking downstairs she met her father in his car, earlier he talked to her about playing along with a prank he wanted to play on Sam. They arrived at the school she graduated for not six years prier and waited for Sam to come rushing out if he got his third A.

Ronald Witwicky looked over at his eldest child and only daughter worried. He heard about what happened to her friends and teammates in Qatar, knowing she was worried he though this little outing would help her relax. His eyes fell on her shoulder, it only had a small bandage on it since it was healing so well. Smiling at her he grabbed her hand squeezing it softly, he told her many times since her return how proud he was of her. They didn't wait long for Sam to come running screaming he got it.

Scoffing she smiled at her brother as him and their father bickered back and forth. She leaned back waiting for her father's prank, closing her eyes blocking them out until they arrived at the real dealership. It didn't take long to arrive at, in her option a car junk yard, getting out she heard Sam making his displeasure known.

Looking around she ignored the salesman, who's name she heard was Bobby, her eyes landed on a yellow Camaro with faded black racing strips. It had some rust on it but all in all it was a descant for one of this style. Walking over she took care to look over the car from the rust spots along the front right fender to the good condition leather seats.

"Well aren't you a diamond in the rough." A smile tugged at her lips as she climbed inside she checked for any hot wiring that was normal for car like this, finding none she ran her hands over different parts only to jump upon feeling it shiver. Looking around to see if anyone was around she found nothing and shrugged it off as her imagination.

Salem peeked her head out the rolled down window, "hey Sam come over here." Sam seeing the Camaro his sister found rushed over, it was the only decent car in the whole place. Opening the door Salem moved to the passenger seat allowing Sam access to the driver's seat. She heard Sam mumble to himself as he ran his fingers over the steering wheel, "feels good."

Outside she heard their dad talking to Bobby, "how much?" At that Bobby went into this crap about the faded rust paint being semi-classical. Salem just rolled her brown eyes as Sam called him on his bullshit, which was only responded with a 'it's your first car' line. Unfortunately at the price of five grand their cheap father wouldn't budge and at that time Bobby turned very rude before putting another fake smile on for her father.

Sam got out while their dad tried to interest Sam into another car with racing strips but Sam would budge. Salem looked over the car sadly rubbing the wheel once more, "sorry handsome guess you aren't coming home with us."

As she retched for the door handle the doors lock trapping the black haired female inside. Confused she was about to ask for Sam's help when to passenger side door open hitting the punch buggy that Bobby was talking about.

Ron looked at his daughter inside the car with a glare, but she just held up her hands to show her innocence. Just as she was going to climb out the other side a screech rang from the radio making all the windows of the cars in the car lot smash, minus the Camaro.

This made Bobby scared as he turned to the three Witwickys' shaking, "f-four thousand."


	4. Party and Ride Home

Party and Ride Home

Once Salem and Sam arrived home Sam ran up to his room to get ready for a party down by the lake, Salem was sure he wasn't invited, while Salem decided to look over the Camaro. Salem walked upstairs to her room, changing into jean shorts and a yellow and red bikini top, before collecting a bucket and some rags. Walking outside she grabbed the hose and some soap before filling the bucket.

Before she started cleaning she pulled out her tools and started in the back. Getting under the car she looked it over, finding it in almost perfect condition minus some dirt. Confused she went up to the front getting under she started to drain the old oil. Standing she wiped her brow she walked into the garage and grabbed two new containers of oil. Walking back out she popped the hood just to give a low whistle at the beautiful engine.

"Damn just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter," the engine roared to life at the comment making Salem jump back. "What in the..." she tailed off walking back over to the Camaro. "You're not a normal car are you?"

Her question was answer with a low rumble of the engine. Chuckling softly Salem shock her head, getting under it she put the cap back in before putting in the new oil. "Don't worry I won't let your secret out, I know classified when I see it."

Smiling she grabbed a rag from the bucket of soapy water, not realizing she bent over in front of the Camaro. Turning she looked the yellow car over seeing the bee air freshener inside, "well Bee you ready for a car wash?"

The yellow Camaro, newly named Bee, whirled in reply as his radio sounded from in the car. "_Of course Darlin_." Salem started on his hood, since the water sat for a bit it was warmer, stretching over it she retched the top her full body laying on the warming hood.

***Bumblebee's POV Third Person***

Bee relaxed on his axles as the young femme washed the dirt, dust, and grim from his alt form. He knew he shouldn't have communicated with the femme but he somehow felt a strong connection to her. It also didn't really help that he felt sexual attracted to her either especially with her half dressed body lay out on top of him.

He knew tonight he would have to signal his comrades but for now he was going to take a nano-klik and enjoy the femme's attention.

***Normal POV***

It didn't take long to wash Bee making him cleaner than he was but sadly she was soaking wet now. Giggling softly she looked over at the Camaro, "look how wet you got me." His only answer was a wolf whistle through the radio. This made the Lieutenant blush before mumbling out a 'your bad,' before turning into the house to change.

As she passed Sam's room she heard him talking like his was talking to a girl. This just made her shake her head, '_he's so awkward.'_ She was entering her room when Sam came over asking her to go with him to the party. Nodding she shut her door and changed into a pair of camo skinny jeans and a light green tang top, slipping on a pair black stiletto heels she grabbed her Colt Mustang Pocketlite 380 before walking back down to Bee. Since she's gotten back she carries around a small gun in the side of her bra.

Seeing her father working on a path she used it to get to Bee, her dog tags jingle as she slipped into him. Sam unfortunately ignoring their parents strolled out into the grass causing their father to go into a frenzy about his grass. "Dad it's family grass," Ron's, their dad, replied "you'll understand when you have your own grass."

Salem giggled softly sinking into Bee's leather seats as Sam changed the subject with mom to Mojo, the family Chihuahua, about his bejeweled collar as he climbed into his lifted dog house. "That's his bling." Salem shook her head at her mother's desperate attempt to be cool. Sam walked over and climbed into Bee starting it up Salem heard dad yell out to be home by eleven with mom repleting after him. While driving way she heard her mom calling dad cheap.

"So before we go to the party there's a stop we need to make first," Salem's face scrunched up in confusion as Sam turned down a road. Her eyes widen, "no Sam not Miles." Miles being Sam's only friend was a womanizing boy since he was young when Salem babysat them. Regrettably she wasn't excluded for this as Miles thought it was cute to flirt with her. Salem gave Sam a dirty look before climbing into the back hoping not to be noticed, sitting down Bee stretched the seatbelt over her snugly causing a smile to flash over her face.

Miles came rushing out, climbing into Bee he smirked seeing Salem. The woman glared, as Bee tightened the seatbelt, and she discreetly showed him her gun daring him to say something. The teenage boy paled and turned back around causing Salem to chuckle softly. It didn't take long for the three to arrive at the lake where the party was being held. Salem leaned up to Sam, "Sam I'm staying in here so I don't embarrass you." Sam gave her a smile, he truly love his sister she was the only one to understand his thinking without him needing to say. While the boys got out it left Salem and Bee alone to talk.

"So Bee I take it you are from out space?"

Bee responded with his radio, "_you are correct, sir._" Salem smile came back over her face as she ran a finger over the seat, "are there others like you?" As he replied a shiver ran though the frame of the car, "_many more."_

Just as Salem was going to ask another question she noticed Sam in trouble, "hold that thought Bee." Salem carefully climbed out of Bee before making her way over to Sam and the bigger guy.

"Oh yeah it has mazes, coloring sections, and popups." Salem had to hold back a laugh at that one, one thing she had to give to Sam was he picked up her sarcasm. Just as it was going to get ugly she made herself known.

"Is there a problem here?" The bigger guy turned to her about to tell her off, until he took noticing her looks. "No there's no problem here baby," just as the boy was going to wrap an arm around her he felt something cold pressed against his abdomen. Looking down his eyes widen at the small hand gun, before looking back up to the Lieutenant's wide smiling face, "good because I don't like people who think they can hurt my brother. I'm sure I don't need to worry about that with you now do I?" At that she pressed the gun tighter to the male's abdomen the safety still on, she needed to make a point not cause a murder.

The boy shook his head no before Salem smile putting the gun away, "good boy and don't ever call me baby." Slapping his face softly she turned back to Sam with a smile, "let's go Sam." The big guy changed the subject saying about another party, once Salem got into the back Bee wrapped her in the seatbelt again as he started to the Who's Gonna Drive You Home. Miles climbed in through the window only to be smacked in the back of his head by Salem.

"I'm gonna drive her home," Sam mumbled looking over at Mikaela. Salem just smile deciding to help Sam het this girl. Turning into the car Sam looked at Miles, "Miles you have to get out of my car."

"What?! Dude party foul," Miles yelled out. Sam just gave him a look, "on what grounds?" Miles looked at him expectedly, "bros before hoes." Salem glared at that and smacked Miles up side the head again. "Miles get out of the car or else." Not wanting to mess with the Lieutenant he all but fell out of Bee. Salem looked back at her brother with a smile, "let's go get your girl bro."

Sam smiled at his sister as he climbed into the Camaro before stopping next to the walking Mikaela. "Hey Mikaela it's me Sam Witwicky and my sister Salem. I thought I could ride you home... I mean give you a r-ride home... to your house." Mikaela turned and climbed into the passenger seat. Salem decide to stay quiet and observe the two teens. Mikaela gave a sigh, "I can't believe I'm here." Sam looked over shocked but then gave and awkward reply, "oh w-well you could lean down it won't hurt me feelings."

"No no not you just this situation with me liking guy with big arms and abs..." she trailed off as she looked out Bee's window. Sam tried to show off his nonexistent muscles, Salem smiled shaking her head at his attempt. Mikaela changed the subject by jolting up smiling, "a-are you new to the school."

"Uh no I've been in the same school with you since elementary school." Mikaela looked shocked and confused, "do we have any classes together?" Sam scratched his nose, "yeah math, science, history..."

"Sam! Sam Wilkwicky." Sam again looked a little put off again, "it's Witwicky." Mikaela gave him a sympathetic look, "look I'm sorry I just didn't recognized you." Bee decided now to intervene in this train wreak by pretending to stall. Salem knew it was fake because she gave him a look over. Sam started to yell at Bee as he pulled iin to a beautiful field as the sun set.

Sam tried his hardest to explain to Mikaela that he didn't plan any of this with Mikaela just nodding. Before she got out saying for him to pop the hood. As Sam and Mikaela got out to 'fix' the car Salem leaned up to speak with Bee a smirk playing over her features, "I know you did that on purpose mister and I have to thank you I couldn't take that horror show anymore." Bee gave a series of whirls and squeaks in reply. Giggling softly she sat back as Sam came to start Bee only to screw up with one sentence. Mikaela upset grabbed her stuff waving at the Lieutenant before wishing Sam luck.

Sam climbed into Bee and started slamming his foot into Bee's floorboards. Salem winced imagining how painful that must be before stopping Sam. "Sam you have to be nice sometimes observe. Bee please start up for me." Finishing her words Bee roared to life as they went and picked up Mikaela again. Seeing her work was done Salem leaned back into Bee's seats, feeling like she was being cuddled, she dosed off.

***Sam's POV Third POV* **

After dropping Mikaela off at her house Sam rubbed the steering wheel. "God I love this car." Sam turned to his sister to express his gratitude only to see her sleeping quietly in the corner on the back seat safely strapped in. Smiling Sam decided to let Salem sleep as he drove home. Once there he grabbed a blanket, covering his sister up he kissed her forehead. "Thanks for being such a great sister." Salem smile in her sleep before cuddling the blanket and further into Bee's seats. With that Sam went into the house and turned in for the night.


End file.
